Feelings
by Yulu
Summary: When Kyubey makes a contract with a 16 Year Old Girl, She wishes for him to experience Human Life, And Thats when His life Turns into.. Happiness, Sadness, And well.. Love. And Some Things He can't Understand.
1. a magical girl's wish

**Hello Im Yulu! I'm a Noob Writer, So I'm sorry if my story isn't really good... I don't know if many people will ready this... The Pairing is Mami x Kyubey! It's an AU... Well I hope you enjoy The Story!**

* * *

Kyubey's POV

_"I wish for you to experience human life."_

_"I wish for you to experience human life."_

_"I wish for you to experience human life."_

_**"I wish for you to experience human life."**_

Those Haunted words were ringing in my head. I had just Made a contract with a 16 year old girl.

She had wished for me to become human, and experience human life. I had thumbs now which felt kind of weird.

I could have feelings.. But I felt somewhat sad.

Why did I accept her contract?

It was a Mistake. Were would I go now? I would probably die on the streets..

It's okay kyubey.. You still have the heart of an incubator..

If I die I probably won't feel a thing..

Right?

_"Hello."_ a voice said. I looked up, to see who it was.

* * *

**Well that's it. I will try to update tomorrow! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Mami x Kyubey forever!~~~**

**R&R!**


	2. Yoji Achimu, Welcome to your new home

**Hello! I am going to reply to the reviews!~**

**Moemura-**

**Thanks! And "Oh my godoka!" Is such a cool phrase! :D**

**GrandeMagica-**

**Thank you! Yes I am new, this is my first story!Hopefully you get less critisism in the future! But it isn't always bad because we get told about our mistakes, and we can fix them! thanks!**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**__**_"Hello." a voice said. I looked up to see who it was._

_+Kyubey's pov+ _

__It was Mami. Mami tomoe. She probably didn't recognize me, Because I had human features..

"Hello, why do you look so lonely?" Mami asked.

...how do humans speak..

I didn't say anything.

"Do you speak?" Mami asked.

...

"..." I said.

I didn't need to feel sorry for at the moment.

"Whats your name?" Mami asked.

this time I would speak..

But I couldn't use my real name.

"Yoji Achimu." I said.

I sound so different..

"Do you live somewhere?" Mami asked.

"No." I said.

Mami looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Why don't you rest at my place for a while? I mean just a few days." Mami said with a smile.

I just nodded, tired from talking.

Mami somehow reminded me of well me as a incubator that moment..

Taking people...

But i wouldn't take some dude. Unless I wanted to create Magical Men.

Mami walked me into her cozy home.

**+Mami's POV+**

****I let the kind stranger into my house.

...O-oh I should probably change that sentence it sounds totally wrong.

I let the Poor guy into my house, he would be there for a few days.

His aura.. It felt so Familiar..

I made him some curry. He was hungry... He just sat there on the streets like that..

What if he got ran over?  
he looked sad too..

It made me feel sad.

"Okay this is your new room!" I said.

"How do I sleep in it." Yoji asked.

I just stood there.

"First you, push the blankets back." I said, pushing the blankets back.

Yoji nodded.

"Then you get in bed by laying straight." I said.

Yoji nodded, getting into bed, but he had a cat-like position... odd...

"Then you Put the blankets over you... Ofcourse it's only if you want." I said.

Yoji nodded.

"Okay then! Your all settled. Good night, Yoji!" I said.

"Good night?" Yoji asked.

"Well it's what you say.. when you want someone to have a good night...?" I said.

I'm not sure if I explained good enough, but he just laid in bed.

"Good night." I said again.

"Good night." He said.

_And sweet dreams._

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I had fun writing it!**

**:) R&R!**


	3. Kyubey has a taste of MSG!

**Hello!:D**

**I'll reply to your reviews~ Then start the story.**

**Moemura-**

**Mami x Kyubey Is my OTP~ I also like Kyoko x Sayaka and Madoka x Homura!~**

**GrandeMagica-**

**Thank you! Your review touches my heart. ; u ; chapter 3 is making its way!~**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!~**

* * *

**+Kyubey's POV+**

"Ow..." I said.

My stomache hurt.. I had a desire for something..

I didn't know what...

"Hey Yoji are you still in bed?" Mami asked me.

"Mhmm." i replied.

My Stomach growled again.

"Are you hungry?" Mami asked.

"Hun-gry?" I said.

"Have you never been hungry before?" Mami asked.

I nodded.

Mami sweatdropped.

"How is that possible.." Mami mumbled.

"well when your hungry, you need food! Come on! I'll take you out somewhere were you can eat!" Mami said.

* * *

**+AT MCDONALDS, STILL KYUBEY'S POV+**

"I'll just order you a Chicken sandwich." Mami said.

"Okay." I said.

It's really awkward having to live with one of my victims...

When she got the food, I ate it...

GWOPTEIGTWHYHYJUHYJUJ.

I ate it, all of it, in 3 seconds.

"MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRR." I screamed.

Mami seemed a little frightened by my out of characterness, but gave me her chicken sandwich.

"MOAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" I said, but Mami had hit me with a bat.

* * *

"I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT IT WOULD CALM YOU DOWN!" Mami said.

"huh?" I said.

"Your okay!" Mami said, as she hugged me.

"Yeah. I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Oh.. Nevermind then... Hehe... But my friends are coming over... So could you.. possibly... Hide somewhere? I wouldn't want them to know I have strangers in the house.." Mami said.

"Sure." I said, Hiding under the bed.

"Okay then!" Mami said.

**LATER, Mami's pov**

****I opened the door, all my friends came in.

"Hello everyone." I said.

"Hey Mami-san!" Kyoko said, ruffling my hair.

Everyone began hugging me.

"Its been a long time Mami-san.

"AGH!" Yoji screamed.

"Who was that?" Madoka asked.

"Oh is Mami-san keeping boys in her room?" Sayaka teased.

"NO!" I said.

"How about we go upstairs in my room?" I asked, sweating.

"Okay." Homura said.

We all went upstairs, and gasped.

* * *

**I had to end it there, because I have to go somewhere with my mom!**

**Goodbye, and R&R!**


	4. A mess, Outside the house

**Everyone I'm sorry, that i was gone for... ... - i don't know how long. but i am back, and i'll try to update more! But first the reviews! **

**Moemura- **

**He'll proably get hyper. = u = i'll get right to it!**

**GodokaAkemi-**

**Aha, you'll soon find out! thank you :)**

**Phfatbeatrice-**

**ah no you are not being rude. I am only 12 years old... is that to young? if it is.. shhhh... i'll try to make my chapters longer. flames are okay, since i can always improve afterwards, even if i don't i still learn something. i'll be sure to contact you when i need help. :) i love the pairings Kyoko x Sayaka, and Madoka x Homura. my crack pairing would be Kyoko x Homura. :D**

**Solange-((I don't speak spanish so i'll use google translate.. even though i know that doesn't fix the words... rightly all the time...**

**oh i see.. some of it doesn't make sense but that's google translate for you!))**

**Thank you, I'll be sure to continue! I'm having fun writing this story.**

**Anon-**

**Thank you anon! :D**

**Okay on with the story!**

* * *

****"For the love of Godoka, I always though your room would be neater than this Mami-san." Madoka said. Yoji must have cause a mess in this room. I'll forgive him... he seems mysterious for a human. he doesn't know much, and something about him seems so familiar. what is up with Yoji?

"Ah.. How about you guys sit down? I'll go make us all some tea!" I said. they all nodded, and I went downstairs to prepare tea for all of them. I wonder how all of there lives changed.

I finished making the tea, and then I walked back upstairs.

"Back with tea." I said.

I handed them all there cups of tea. "So Sayaka how are you? Are you still upset about the whole Kyousuke thing?" I asked.

"Actually I'm doing alot better now, and Hitomi is doing great with Kyousuke and I respect there relationship." Sayaka said.

"That's Sayaka, finally moving on!" Kyoko said, patting her back.

"That's great to hear Sayaka." Homura smiled.

"Hey guys, Do any of you know were Kyubey went?" Madoka asked.

"Maybe the little guy is gone for good." Homura said.

"Kyubey wasn't that bad guys, he didn't know any better. His species couldn't feel human emotions." I said.

"Why do girls talk so much.." I heard Yoji complain.

"Did any of you hear that?" Kyoko asked.

"What? What are you talking about? I-I don't hear anything." I said.

"Hey guys, let's lighten the mood! Why don't we go to the amusement park?" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Everyone said, but Homura said it calmly.

"What do you say Mami-san?" Sayaka asked.

Oh no.. I can't leave Yoji here for that long!

"Yeah sure! J-just let me do a few things." I said.

I went downstairs, Got a piece of paper, and wrote down a letter for Yoji, and put some money in there so he can use it to get stuff, just incase he gets hungry because I forgot to go shopping.

I went upstairs and pretended Like I dropped something, but slid the note under the bed.

"Okay guys, I'm coming!" I said, as I walked outside. I wonder if Yoji would be okay...

* * *

**Kyubey's Pov**

****When I heard everyone leave, I got out of under the bed.

I saw a note for me, right next to me so I took it and read it.

_Dear Yoji,_

_My friends wanted me to hang out with them, _

_And I felt as if I couldn't say no to them._

_So heres 15 dollars just in case you need anything, _

_You can use the house phone to call my cell phone._

_which my number is ***-***-***._

_ -Mami_

Well I decided to see what the giant square was. I turned it on, and saw people on the tv.

They looked like they were having a good time.

I decided to watch some TV.

Just then i got 'hungry'

so I looked in the fridge. There was nothing. I remember the 15 dollars Mami gave me just in case.

I would have to go, outside the house.

So I got the money, and Put in my pocket.

Then I walked outdoors.

* * *

**Err.. that was short. I hope it was enjoyable.**

**I have to get off now, because my parents want me to do chores.**

**So R&R! **


	5. Crash

**...**

**...YOU ALL HATE ME DON'T YOU? ; A ;**

**I'm soooo sorry.. It's been... /toolazytocount.**

**Well anyways, I updated. c: And I know I have a fanfiction!:D I didn't forget!**

**Anyway Reviews~**

**Moemura-**

**They'll find out, well I don't know when. But Maybe they'll end up finding out soon!**

**Stealthmomo-**

**I know I'm a young fanfiction writer, (Especially cause I'm writing about Puella Magi Madoka Magica, which has alot of deaths) I may need experiance to make this better maybe.. And I always make sure my words are correct. :D And hopefully they are. and a vivid imagination? I think that's a good thing so thank you. POV is screenplay which is not in stories? Okay then I'll try my best not to do POV! I want to keep my story, because I have so much fun writing it, and Maybe when I get older it can be even better!**

**GodokaAkemi- Yes I noticed you changed your pen name. I know 12 is a young age to watch madoka magica... I hope I can make Homura atleast better of being in character. I have a hard time with her.. Thank you for your support!**

**Satuross- Oh I've never heard of lemon stories. But lemon cheesecakes are good.**

**(Guest)James Birdsong- Thanks for the support!:D**

**Anyways let's start off were I left off!:3 ((I'm going to try the no POV thing! Hopefully it's not confusing for you**

* * *

I walked out of the Mami's house very uncertain of myself. Should I head back? Nah I probably shouldn't. Mami needs to go grocery shopping anyways.. There's nothing really in the fridge. I took steps outside. You know I never thought of it, but i'm having regrets right now. I wish I could have said I had a name like.. I don't know something cooler. I looked around. I saw the amusement park. Was that the amusement park Mami was at right now?

There's something I can't understand... I feel somehow... Useless without Mami. Like I know absolutely nothing. It's hard for me to function properly. I'm not really human. I'm and incubator, and we don't understand human emotions. I feel... Warm around Mami for some reason though. I sighed. I can't understand at all though. I'm not human. I'm just an incubator stuck in a human body. I wish I could be an incubator again though. Making contracts with girls. Them dying. Life seemed so simple then. But now i'm just a human. Silly humans.. They usually wish and dreams. Some of them like to sleep. But don't they know - that if they sleep to long life will leave them?

It was easy for me, because incubators we're immortal. But now I don't feel like sleep. Since I know any day right now, being human, I could just pass away. For what? God knows. I don't even know what human age I am. But I don't have wrinkles. Humans get wrinkles right?.. Yeah I think so... I sighed.. Why am I thinking about some useless stuff? I don't care... I mean - just because I look human, I don't have to act human. Maybe i'm still immortal.

I looked at the sidewalk... It just ended. What does that mean? I looked at these three circles. One turned red. Red.. Like blood. Red means go right? I guess. So I walked across the street. "AGGHH!" A voice shouted.

I looked over, and sure enough I was going to die soon. Because everything got blurry... Soon the blood from inside me came pouring out.

* * *

I bidded my friends farewell. Today was a fun day. I hope we can hang out soon again... Suddenly I got a phone call. Is it from Yoji?

I looked at the caller I.D. Unknown number? Who could it be? I picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"This is Cura Hospital calling. We have bad news." A voice said.

"Are you a doctor? What happened?" I asked worried.

"Yes...Someone had your number in your pocket. He was walking down a street when there was a red light. He barely survived." The doctor said.

I clicked off the phone... Yoji! I'm coming to you!

* * *

**...It's so short I know I know. But -I swear- Next chapter will be longer!  
I'll try my best okay! R&R!**


	6. The Hospital

**Hello Everyone! I bring you yet another chapter of - Feelings -**

**Hope you enjoy this story! -Answers reviews-**

**Moemura - Yes poor Kyubey/Yoji. D:**

**Jezziqa Shameimaru - Thank you!:D Your words are so kind. Mami x Kyubey is my OTP.. :D Your english is pretty good. Thanks for the supprt!**

* * *

I quickly got into my car, and slammed the door shut. I tightened my grip on the wheel and began to drive as fast as the law let me. I hope Yoji is okay.. I shouldn't have left the house.. I mean.. He doesn't know as much as he should.. I should have told my friends I had a guy living in my house.. Who didn't know a lot.. It sounded really weird.. But if they were my friends they'd understand right? He was just a lonely stranger who had nowhere to go.. I couldn't leave him alone..

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it into the hospital. I rushed inside, and ran making a girl's papers fly away from her grip. I shouted a 'Sorry!' but I don't think she heard me. I have no time to rush back and tell her sorry again.. I quickly looked for a nurse.. Or someone.. To help me find Yoji's hospital room. I looked and looked but I found a worker.. A nurse.

"E-excuse me m'am! But do you happen to know where Yoji uh.. Well I don't know his last name but he's very different from many other guys! Um so do you happen to know where his room is?" I asked, out of breathe. The nurse looked at me oddly but then quickly replied. "Yes just keep going straight then go left. It's the first door straight from there." The nurse said. I quickly gave a nod and thanked her. I then ran, knowing the directions she gave me and then opened the door. Nobody was in there but Yoji.

"Y-Yoji.." I said, looking down at his face. He wasn't awake, probably even unconscious. His face was filled with bruises, and I could see a few wounds. I grabbed his hand. I suddenly remembered my first words to him..

I told him hello.. I asked him why he looked so lonely.. I asked him if he could speak.. I asked him for his name.. I asked him if he lived somewhere.. Then this happened. I let him stay at my house out of sadness for him..

_Maybe helping people isn't such a good thing?... If I didn't help him where would he be now? Would he be perfectly fine? Or would it have been worse? If I didn't help him... Would he have been in a better state than this?_

I looked down at Yoji. Tears began to run down my face and cheeks until I couldn't take it anymore. I began to cry silently to myself. But I began to wipe away my tears.

"Mami..."

I gasped as I looked down at Kyubey and gasped as I saw him awake.

He looked clueless as he saw tears dropping down from my face to the cold ground. He took his hand out of mine, and began to wipe the tears off my face. "Stop bring down that liquid stuff down from your eyes. You look nicer without them." Yoji said. My pinks turned pnik as I began to wipe my tears away and smiled at him.

Yoji... You really can be clueless at times. But I like that about you. I really do.

"Mami. Listen to me..." Yoji said weakly.

"Yes Yoji?" I asked with a weak smile.

"Promise me if this kills me, don't lose any sleep over it. I want you to keep being the same sweet, caring, and nice Mami that I know right now." Yoji said... Poor Yoji.. It looked like it took a lot of breathe for him to say that.

"If that's what you want. But those doctors must do the best they can to keep you alive." I said.

"Thank you Mami." Yoji said.

"..For what?" I asked.

"For being here. I doubted that you would actually come." Yoji said.

"Of course I would come.. I probably got gray hairs worrying about you.." I said.

Yoji smiled a weak smile at me. That's probably one of the first time I've seen him smile.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Yoji.. I'll come tomorrow I promise." I said.

I walked out of the room, and into my car. "I swear it." I said to nobody in particular. But I hope Kyubey heard me.

* * *

Mami kissed my cheek and left the room. I swore I saw a smile on her face. My cheeks began to grow warm for some reason..

I suddenly remembered the magical girl who wished for me to experiance human life. Her medium hair.. Green..

Out of all the things she could wish for...

She could've wished for world peace, money, anything she wanted. But instead she chose to wish me something. As an incubators job I granted her wish so she could become a magical girl. Now I can't grant wishes and I'm not so strong anymore... But ...

I thank her for some reason. Is it because... I'm happy here?

Mami is such a great and caring person. She does a lot of things for people, without expecting anything in return.

For some reason she makes my heart feel funny too. It's really odd. But I guess I'll have to sleep on it..

... Well I guess I should go to sleep.

I began to close my eyes, but I kept the hand on the cheek Mami kissed in the same spot.

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Woot.**

**R&R. I'm tired.**


	7. SORRY SORRY SORRY

**Hi everyone. I'm Yulu- oh wait you know that.**

**So anyways my report card came in friday! Hooray! But the sad thing is.. I got terrible grades. So my mom told me I had to spend time on homework and not on the computer. **

**So I'm going to have hiatus until summer break. **

**Sorry sorry if you were all like "OMIGOSH! YULU UPDATED!" And quickly clicked on this happily.**

**Well, ATLEAST YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO!~**

**): Bye. GOTTOGETOFFBEFOREMYMOMCOMESH OME.**

**-Yulu.**


End file.
